


A Single Moment

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tells River how long it took for her to see him. (inspired by Husbands of River Song episode so don't read if you haven't watched) And remind her that shes important. Short story :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Moment

Inspired from the Christmas Special of Husbands of River Song

The Doctor and River were together on the balcony admiring the Singing Towers. The Doctor then remembered that moment back on the ship. How he won back his place in River's eyes and heart and how long it took after he caught her gaze in his and then whispered "Hello Sweetie."

XXX

"Almost Fifteen seconds," The Doctor says aloud.

"Hmmm" River says as she tearing her gaze away from the mesmerising sight from the singing towers to turn her head to the new Doctor beside her. Her true husband.

"Almost Fifteen seconds, that's long it took when you really looked at me…and saw your Doctor" with a small sad smile at the towers.

The Doctor then felt her hand caress his cheek and he closed her eyes at her touch.

From someone who didn't welcome a strangers touch like a certain man he remembers with a bowtie, River is much as his wife as she ever was when he was bowtie.

No regeneration could ever change that.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner…." River said softly with regret.

You should never be sorry the Doctor thought. He deserved it.

"I won't lie to you River," he said pulling her hand on her from his cheek so it joined his hand holding the other together firmly.

"I was upset at first when you didn't recognize me, but after that speech about the stars and sunsets…." he said as she smiled with a slight pink flush in her cheeks looking away from him shyly, "It was worth waiting for…" he finished making her head turn back to meet his eyes.

Her eyes full of love, he could drown in her orbs of emerald eyes of green and ocean blue, because that what she does to him, pulls him in, like a pull of a river, his River Song.

She smiles and leans toward him to meet his lips, kissing him deeply, his eyes widened slightly at the touch, to close his eyes and open his mouth to kiss her back in return, finding their rhythm till it was like second nature.

The Doctor then pulled away to let them both breathe and smiled brilliantly at River who mirrored him back happily and then River found her being held in a way to sway into an intimate slow dance in his embrace on the balcony.

"Please believe when I say I adore you River… he whispers tenderly in her ear.

River holds him closer till her face is buried near his neck, closing her eyes and breathing his scent. Stardust and time. Her Doctor. Her husband, the one who counted.

"River...?" the Doctor says softly.

"I do" she answers.

"As I do for you Sweetie" she smiles in his arms.

"Always and completely River….please don't forget that" holding her tight as they danced to the soothing music in the winds.

XXX


End file.
